This Is New
by Stellata
Summary: The Eleventh Doctor realizes something is quite different this time around... When he realizes that he finds the male form quite attractive indeed. Set during the Eleventh Hour, Doctor/Jeff with appearances by Amy.


A/N: Set during the Eleventh Hour. You should realize soon enough that it turns AU very quickly.

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. I just can't resist playing with it when the writers give us such slashy subtext...

* * *

It was a special day. Jeff could tell already.

Just fifteen minutes earlier, he had met a strange man... A man who stopped him still with his gaze, then checked him out quite blatantly. Jeff had felt the stirrings of arousal for him, even as he stood in the room with Aunt Hattie and their neighbor Amy Pond.

"Twenty minutes," the man, whom Amy had called the Doctor, had declared after looking Jeff up and down. Jeff had been confused and a little disappointed that he hadn't had the courage to grab the attractive stranger and snog him senseless.

So after the Doctor had left, Jeff had gone back to his room and decided to do something about his... obvious interest in the man.

It was simple to google 'gay porn', and then Jeff had plenty of links to follow. He'd only deviated from 'straight porn' twice before - once after summer camp, where he'd met Martin, the first boy he'd kissed - and once after last year's locker incident, when he'd walked in on Danny and Nicholas doing things that he'd have loved to join in on.

He was just about set up, and ready to go lock the door - when the door in question burst open.

"Hello." It was the Doctor, and Jeff's heart began to pound. He was in his bedroom...

"Laptop. Gimme!" The Doctor slammed the door behind him and proceeded swiftly to Jeff's bed, where he reached for the laptop.

"No no no no no," Jeff protested as he frantically closed the screen, but the Doctor was already plucking the computer from his rather yielding hands.

"It's fine! Give. It. Here," the Doctor finished and took the laptop away before opening it. He stopped for a moment, his eyes wide, before shaking his head and glancing at Jeff.

"Get a boyfriend, Jeff."

The young man felt incredibly embarrassed, but was also curious as to what this strange man wanted.

Then the Doctor was talking, and explaining about the possible end of the world, and Jeff believed everything he said. The Doctor hacked into a video conference call of all the most important leaders in the world, and Jeff felt like he was the sidekick in a brilliant spy movie.

Jeff was so absorbed in watching the Doctor that he was thrown off when he was addressed.

"You have to do this."

"But - I can't," Jeff said in horror. The Doctor looked at him as he closed the laptop part way.

"Hey," he spoke softly, his eyes shining. "You can do this, Jeff."

"But..." Jeff trailed off.

A finger pressed firmly to his lips, and Jeff's breath caught in his throat. This strange man, with the beautiful eyes and ridiculous hair, just smiled and leaned closer.

"I believe in you."

Then warm breath was coasting over Jeff's mouth, followed by the sweet pressure of soft lips and the tip of a hot tongue diving into his mouth. He moaned and let the attractive stranger kiss him. When the Doctor pulled away, Jeff could barely think - a kiss had never transformed him like this ever before.

"Well, this is new," the Doctor said breathlessly, almost as if to himself. "Now get on it. I'll see you once we've saved the world."

Feeling bold, Jeff pulled him into another brief, fierce kiss, and couldn't help but feel smug when the Doctor shivered.

"See you soon, then," Jeff said, and watched as the man left, with a dazed smile and a wave.

Then he took a deep breath and opened his laptop. He looked calmly at the world leaders who were on video chat with him, and began to speak.

Ten minutes later, he had convinced them to work with the Doctor, and then all the clocks in the world were resetting to 00:00:00... Jeff hoped he had done enough...

* * *

It had been seven hours since the Doctor had saved the world - with his help - and Jeff was growing impatient.

But then there was a strange noise, and he looked up - to see a strange blue box materialize in his room. It was like something out of Star Trek, Jeff thought as his mouth hung open.

Then the door of the box opened, and the Doctor stepped out.

"Close your mouth, Jeff," he grinned. "Or I'll think of something better for it to be doing."

Jeff slowly closed his mouth and his lips turned upwards into a smile. He got out of bed and walked slowly toward the Doctor.

"What's that police box for?" Jeff queried.

"She's what I travel in," the Doctor said as he twirled around. "Called the TARDIS - time and relative dimension in space."

"It can teleport?" Jeff said, not looking at the box. No, he was quite busy looking the Doctor up and down. The gorgeous man had changed into a terribly strange outfit - a striped shirt, a green-brown jacket, a red bow-tie.. and some snug pants that looked quite lovely on him.

"To anywhere in time and space," the Doctor said, quite frozen as the other man checked him out. Was this how Jeff had felt like earlier? Motionless, caught by the other's fascination?

"Anywhere?" Jeff grinned and stepped closer.

The Doctor couldn't breathe. He was so close, just an inch away.

Jeff seized the Doctor's waist in one hand, his cheek in the other, and pulled him into a deep kiss.

"So where do you want to go, Doctor?" Jeff asked, pulling just a little away. The Doctor was flushed and panting softly as he clung to Jeff's arms.

"I suppose... we could stay here a bit longer..." He said, glancing at the bed.

"Excellent," Jeff growled, and grabbing the Doctor by his suspenders, moved him across the floor and pushed him gently but firmly down onto the bed. Within moments he had followed him, straddling the beautiful man as he laid kisses down his neck.

"Oh, oh," the Doctor groaned. "Jeff... please..."

It was the matter of a few seconds to pull off the jacket and the bow-tie. Soon enough Jeff had the Doctor's shirt unbuttoned, and got busy sucking on his exposed, rosy...

"Bloody hell!"

Startled, Jeff sat up and turned to face the door, still straddling the Doctor, who sat up with him.

"Hello Amy," the Doctor said brightly.

Amy Pond stared at the two men. She had heard the sound of the TARDIS and come running... To find her wonderful, formerly imaginary friend in a debauched state in Jeff Stone's bed.

"Hey," Jeff said, his voice a bit husky.

"I didn't realize..." Amy said awkwardly.

"No harm done," the Doctor said, buttoning up his shirt and kissing Jeff briefly, reassuringly. "The plan was to collect you after..."

"I should've known," Amy sighed, watching regretfully as the shirt was re-buttoned. "The looks you two were exchanging... Calling Jeff handsome..."

"Oh you did, did you?" Jeff felt very amused.

"Yep," the Doctor grinned. Jeff stroked his cheek before getting up. The Doctor followed him, and leaned to whisper in his cheek...

"We'll continue this soon," he promised.

Amy blushed, smoothing her nightgown down with her hands.

"I have excellent hearing," she announced.

"Good for you!" the Doctor said, clapping his hands once. "Now... into the TARDIS!"

Jeff stepped forward, and as the Doctor opened the door, stepped in. Amy was right behind him. He took in the sight of the inside of the TARDIS...

"This is amazing..." Jeff sighed.

"So beautiful," Amy sighed.

Jeff suddenly frowned. "So, its like you've got a charm on it to make it look smaller on the outside?"

"Science, not magic," the Doctor said. He slapped Jeff's ass, making the other man gasp, then grinned. "You'll learn soon enough," he promised.

"So where do you two want to go first?"

"How about another planet?" Jeff asked.

"Can do that!" the Doctor declared. "What kind?"

"Somewhere with a sunset... with two suns," Amy said eagerly.

"How does Clariah sound? Renowned sunsets - three suns - pristine beaches, and the most amazing drinks..." The Doctor was busy flipping switches and pressing buttons...

"Great," Jeff and Amy said at the same time.

The TARDIS began to shake.

"Hold on!" the Doctor shouted. Suddenly he stopped. "Hey, where's my bowtie?"

Jeff laughed triumphantly. It was still on his bedroom floor. Amy gave him a high-five before finding something to hold onto.

As the TARDIS shook, Jeff looked at Amy and grinned. She grinned right back.

They both knew that things would never be the same again.


End file.
